¿Conoces a Neji Hyuuga?
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: Cuando ves a una pareja quieres saber la historia desde su punto de vista. ¿Pero que pasa si esta vez la vemos desde el punto de vista de sus amigos? He aquí el resultado. Ambientada después de la Guerra Ninja. NejiSaku
1. Hinata: Presentación

**Disclaimer: ¡**Naruto no me pertenece! ¡Oh no! es de su grandioso autor, yo solo soy dueña de la siguiente historia.

**Ubicación: **Después de la Guerra Ninja, en el fic se aclararan ciertas cosas que estén confusas.

**¿Conoces Neji Hyuuga?**

_**Hinata: Presentación**_

Hinata suspiró. Frente a ella, se encontraba Sakura envuelta en un inmaculado vestido blanco, el reflejo de la chica en el espejo le daba clara muestra del nerviosismo que la pelirrosa cargaba encima. Y no es para menos, en pocas horas se convertiría en la señora Hyuuga después de tantos conflictos y roces. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, de todas las personas que el consejo había elegido para ser la esposa de su primo, ninguna le parecía más adecuada para el puesto que la chica frente a ella, es mas… aun recordaba el día que ella misma los había "acercado"…

_Flashback_

"_Hinata salió tranquilamente al patio trasero de la imponente mansión de los Hyuuga. Hoy, como todos los viernes, le tocaba entrenar con Sakura un poco control de chakra, y no es que el de ella estuviera mal, si no que nunca estaba de mas un poco mas de práctica. Después de la guerra ninja, su papá al fin había apreciado los notables cambios en su entrenamiento –Eso sin contar, el orgullo que sintió al saber que su hija le había plantado cara al líder de Akatsuki– y por eso, había decidido incluirla más en los asuntos del clan reconociéndola al fin, como la digna heredera que es._

_Al salir, noto que una chica de cabello rosa y profundos ojos jade se encontraba sentada al lado del estanque del jardín, sonrió, su amiga siempre había sido tan puntual, a diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo._

–_Sakura, que bueno verte, pero me temo que hoy no podremos entrenar. –Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga prosiguió– Mi padre me necesita para unos asuntos importantes del clan… en serio lo lamento, si quieres podemos dejarlo para mañana –Propuso con una amable pero apenada sonrisa._

–_Ah, no te preocupes Hinata. Yo entiendo, mejor iré al hospital entonces, a ver si adelanto algunas cosas que tengo pendientes –Respondió con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el polvo._

_Justo en el momento en que Hinata le iba a responder, una tercera persona ingreso al patio, dejando a ambas chicas sorprendidas por un momento._

–_Neji-niisan, pensé que estabas entrenando con tu equipo –Saludo a su primo, Neji Hyuuga, quien se acerco a las chicas con su característico semblante sereno._

–_Hinata-sama, Sakura-san –Saludo con una breve inclinación de su cabeza, cosa que incomodo un poco a ambas chicas– No he podido, Lee y Guy tuvieron una misión de improviso y Tenten se encuentra enferma, así que he decidido entrenar yo solo en el patio si no es mucha la molestia –Contesto al fin._

–_Bueno si quieres puedes entrenar con Sakura –La aludida dio un pequeño bote de sorpresa desde su lugar– Habíamos quedado en entrenar hoy, pero mi papá me necesita para unos deberes del clan y no podremos –Explicó su idea mirando alternadamente el rostro de su primo y el de la ninja medico._

–_Pues… por mi está bien… no se qué dirá Sakura-san –Acepto Neji con voz neutral._

_Sakura miró sorprendida a Hinata, quien le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, se lo pensó un momento y al final, no muy convencida respondió:_

–_Es-está bien… no veo por qué no… –Respondió tímidamente, había algo en la presencia del Hyuuga que la intimidaba en sobremanera._

_Hinata sonrió satisfecha, por alguna razón, sabía que estaba haciendo bien. Quien sabe… de repente por cosas del destino ambos encontraban eso que estaban buscando…"_

–Hinata… Hinata… ¡Hinata! _–_Llamó una voz trayéndola de sus recuerdos.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento Sakura, estaba distraída, ¿Qué me decías? –Respondió apresurada al ver que su amiga la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

–Ya no importa, ¡en que pensabas Hinata? –Aunque lo intentó, no pudo ocultar su curiosidad, y es que, era algo difícil que la heredera Hyuuga se perdiera de esa forma.

–Nada importante, recordaba el día que empezaste a ver a Neji-niisan de otra forma –Respondió con voz suave, causando un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de la Haruno (Futura Hyuuga). Luego de mirarla con reproche le dijo:

–¿Quieres saber cómo acabo ese día? Aun tenemos tiempo, falta que llegue la Cerda a maquillarme y ya sabes lo mucho que demora –Propuso en lo que se levantaba del taburete donde se encontraba y se hacia un espacio en la cama de la Hyuuga. –Una vez más, gracias por aceptar que me arreglaran en tu habitación Hinata –Agradeció regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

–¡Oh para nada! Neji es como mi hermano y tú serás parte de la familia, así que no es problema. Y si, me gustaría saber como acaba ese recuerdo –Contestó con cierta emoción en el rostro.

–Entonces yo también quiero oír esa historia, tenemos mucho que hacer, así que la puedes contar mientras te maquillo –Intervino una tercera voz proveniente de la madrina de la boda, Ino Yamanaka, quien se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, ataviada con un largo vestido azul.

Sakura suspiró, sabía que una cosa era contarle a Hinata, quien se mantendría cayada en los momentos más emocionantes, y otra era contarle a Ino, quien no se pribaria de soltar exclamaciones como: "awww" "ahhh" y "¿enserio el Cubito dijo eso?" podía llegar a enfermarle.

–Bien… tomare el relato por donde Hinata lo dejo, sin peros Ino –Añadió rápidamente al ver que su amiga se disponía a replicar. Luego se dispuso a relatar:

"_Luego de que Hinata se fue, Neji me hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera a un claro cercano a un gran árbol de cerezos, donde suponía yo que el solia entrenar a menudo._

–_Entonces Sakura, ¿sobre que entrenan mi prima y tú a menudo? _–_Me preguntó con una voz profunda y serena, que no se por qué, pero me logró sacar un sonrojo."_

–Eso es porque es del papasito Hyuuga de quien estamos hablando –Intervino Ino

–¡Que es mi futuro esposo del que estás hablando Cerda! Y no me interrumpas –La calló mientras le soltaba un golpe que la rubia esquivo por centímetros.

"–_Pues control de chackra mas que todo _–_Respondí todavía un poco nerviosa._

–_Entonces hoy tendremos una pequeña lucha, para ver tus avances –Me propuso, es obvio decir que me impresiono, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de luchar contra él y temía no hacerlo bien, después de todo, es de un Anbu del que estábamos hablando._

–_Pues… supongo que está bien_ –_Acepte un poco dudosa, mientras torpemente me ponía en posición de batalla. Aun no muy convencida de haber aceptado."_

–Y bueno, como no pretendo aburrirlas con el relato de una pelea que no es relevante en la historia que ustedes quieren oír, les diré que fue muy reñida y que por poco le gano –A través del reflejo del espejo vio como Hinata la miraba esperando más, por lo que siguió relatando:

"_Luego de nuestra batalla, quede con ciertas heridas provocadas por un par de kunais, por lo que Neji se ofreció a curarme. Me llevó a un cuarto especial en una de las alas de la casa donde había un pequeño botiquín y me curo mis cortadas…"_

–Entonces te lo tiraste –Afirmó Ino pasándole un poco de polvo por la cara.

–¡Que te calles Cerda!

–Perdona, perdona… sigue.

"_Luego de eso me invitó a tomar el té en el patio, cosa bastante rara, pues yo pensaba que Neji era más bien arisco y antisocial…"_

–Neji-niisan es así solo cuando no tiene mucha confianza Sakura

–¿Me van a dejar continuar el relato o no?

"_Ya en el patio, nos sentamos a ver el atardecer mientras un silencio algo incomodo a mi parecer se cernió sobre nosotros, un poco incomoda, decidi romperlo haciéndole conversación:_

–_Eh… y… Neji –El chico, quien hasta ese momento había estado bebiendo su te en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, abrió un ojo para darme a entender que me estaba escuchando– yo me preguntaba… ¿te gustaría seguir teniendo estos entrenamientos a menudo? –No sé porque le pregunte eso, de todas las cosas que pude haberle preguntado, tenía que ser esa. Me reprendí mentalmente._

_Me quede expectante a su respuesta mientras sentía como mi cara enrojecía, el, tras mirarme un largo rato, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y me respondió un leve "si" para después pararse y volver a entrar a la mansión, pues Hinata acababa de llegar de sus obligaciones"_

–Y eso fue lo que pasó –Concluyó Sakura mirando con algo de reproche la cara de desilusión de Ino.

–¿Y ya? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada de romance o palabras bonitas? –Se escandalizó la rubia.

–Pues que esperabas Cerda, era nuestro primer encuentro netamente a solas, no podía ser tan lanzada –Se defendió la chica

–¿Pero ya te atraía verdad? –Intervino la Hyuuga causando un sonrojo en la cara de la novia.

–Pues… pues…

–Chicas, lamento interrumpirlas, pero ya casi es momento de ir a la iglesia –La voz de Tenten las sacó a las tres de su conversación, para ver a la maestra de las armas con un traje azul cielo parecido al de Hinata en la puerta.

–Sakura es la hora.

* * *

Admito que ni yo misma se que pensar. Escribiendo el último capítulo que publique de "Intercambiando Almas" me llegó la idea de este, pensé, ¿y si la mayoría de los novatos no tan novatos relataran su versión de la relación de Sakura y Neji? y he aqui el resultado. Por ahora tengo algunos capítulos en mente, que van mas o menos así: Naruto (Amistad), Sasuke (traición), Sai (Celos), Kakashi/Tsunade (Sobreprotección), Ino (Emoción) y así... espero que la idea sea del agrado de todos mis lectores y aquel se quiera seguir la historia de este loco fic que se me ocurrió.

Sin más, espero verlos en otra actualzación de este o mi otro fic, cualquiera que suba primero xD ¡dejen reviews! Se los agradecere muy inmensamente :D

Un abrazo para todos!

Kabegami


	2. Naruto: Amistad

_**Naruto: Amistad**_

Se carcajeo una vez abiertamente al ver su reacción, lo sabía, aunque muchos dijeran que era corto de percepción, a lo largo de los años algo había nacido en el… ¿pero solo un poco ok? Hasta el podía reconocer una causa perdida.

Pero el punto es, que nadie nunca sabría lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el tener a su total merced al genio de los Hyuuga, en serio, si alguien hace un par de años le decía: "Naruto, serás bendecido con la gracia de molestar por todo un día y posiblemente el resto de estos a Neji Hyuuga" el seguramente se hubiera carcajeado en su cara.

Por lo que, sin poder evitarlo, soltó otra carcajada burlona, enojando aun mas a su acompañante.

–¿Te diviertes? –Pregunto su acompañante con voz seria y enojada.

–Te mentiría si te dijera que no Neji, ¡pero es que mírate! –Hizo un ademán con las manos, como remarcando lo obvio– ¡Es imposible no reírse de lo loca que es la vida!

El castaño cerró sus puños con fuerza mientras internamente le daba la razón, ok, lo aceptaba, el JAMÁS se hubiera imaginado que terminaría así:

En un carro.

Rumbo a su boda.

Con Naruto como padrino de la misma.

Y precisamente lo último era lo que más le daba ganas de aventarse del auto y pretender que todo solo había sido un mal sueño, ¿en qué cabeza se le había ocurrido elegirlo precisamente a EL como padrino?

Ah… ya recordaba…

Porque resulta que curiosamente su futura esposa es la mejor amiga del futuro Hokage de la aldea, quien irónicamente, también es el único ninja capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas y no salir sin una extremidad menos en el intento.

Claro, además de Lee.

Maldijo su suerte por lo bajo para después dirigir su mirada opalina hacia el rubio, quien repentinamente se había puesto serio –Cosa que lo alarmo, pues era algo poco propio en el–.

–¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó el castaño cauteloso.

–Sabes lo mucho que quiero a Sakura-chan, es como la hermana que nunca tuve… –Guardó silencio un momento, como ordenando sus ideas– Después de lo que paso con Sasuke, no he permitido que ningún otro engendro masculino se le acerque para evitar que la vuelvan a dañar… mas tu… se podría decir que te has ganado mi respeto Neji, y por lo mismo, como su mejor amigo y futuro Hokage de esta aldea, te quiero dejar claro que si la llegas a hacer derramar tan solo una lagrima que no sea de felicidad, yo mismo me encargare de partirte en dos con mi rasen-shuriken, ¿queda claro dattebayo? –Terminó volviendo a su típica voz infantil, sacándole una pequeña y sincera sonrisa al futuro esposo.

–Creo que no había necesidad de decirlo, pero ten por seguro que le daré toda y mas, de la felicidad que se merece –Respondió con algo de solemnidad en la voz, sacándole una pequeña risita a su acompañante que lo dejo perplejo– ¿Y ahora de que te ríes?

–De nada, de nada… por un momento recordé aquellos tiempos en los que ustedes empezaron a tener una amistad, aun recuerdo lo difícil que fue para todos tragarnos semejante cambio…

"_Un rubio caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de una reconstruida Konoha, después de la guerra había quedado demasiado trabajo por hacer y luego de mucho empeño y la ayuda de todas las demás aldeas habían logrado devolverle a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas su antiguo brillo. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió al ver la cara de los Hokages que se alzaba imponente frente a él, casi no podía creer que había sido elegido como prospecto de futuro Hokage, claro que, al ser todavía muy pronto, había decidido tomarse las cosas con calma y terminar su entrenamiento primero antes de tomar la pesada carga de la aldea sobre sus hombros._

_Si, Naruto Uzumaki había madurado… un poco. Pues aun seguía siendo el clásico niño impulsivo que salió de la academia hace muchos años. _

_Sonrió una vez más, hoy casualmente tenía una misión con su mejor amiga y con el primo de su novia Hinata, Neji. No iba a ser gran cosa, solo tenían que encargarse de buscar unos pergaminos donde Gaara y regresarlos a salvo. Nada complicado para la Elite que son ellos, pero al ser el Kazekage uno de sus mejores amigos, había aceptado la misión gustoso._

–_Vieja Tsunade, ya llegué _–_Anunció con una sonrisa zorruna al entrar al despacho de la jefa de la Aldea, quien solo lo miro severamente para después notar que ya en el recinto se encontraban Neji Hyuuga al lado de una sonriente Sakura, cosa que lo extraño, pues desde que Sasuke había regresado a la aldea después de la guerra, se había mostrado un poco apagada y triste. Ni corto ni perezoso, no dudo en hacer un comentario al respecto:_

_-Nee Sakura-chan, ¿y eso que estas tan feliz? – Indagó con su tono infantil, aunque con un matiz de verdadera curiosidad que solo el Hyuuga notó._

_Un leve rubor surcó el rostro de la pelirrosa, que turbada, se dispuso a responderle un poco cohibida: – Eso no es asunto tuyo Naruto, mejor salgamos pronto… el camino hacia la arena es largo – Y dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando al rubio confundido y a los otros dos presentes con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro…_

–_Esta misión será interesante – Fue todo lo que la Hokage se limitó a decir"_

Y pensar que en ese momento lo ignore, ¡que inocente era dattebayo! – Exclamó Naruto al recordar esa parte de la historia, sacándole una sonrisa a su acompañante, pues él todavía seguía creyendo en la inocencia del futuro Hokage. – ¡Eh! ¿De qué te ríes Neji? –Expresó indignado al ver la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro del Hyuuga.

–De nada, me sorprende que aun sigas siendo muy inocente Naruto –Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

–¡De eso nada! Yo sé perfectamente que ustedes no sentían nada para ese entonces, ¿verdad? … ¿VERDAD? –Agregó ya desesperado al notar como la sonrisa de Neji se ensanchaba a cada palabra dicha por él.

–Nosotros ya llevábamos rato de ser amigos Naruto –Comenzó a explicar– Lo que pasa es que habíamos querido mantenerlo en secreto para evitar las malas lenguas. Al principio fue solamente pequeñas platicas al momento de entrenar… platicas que luego se convirtieron en salidas y bueno… ya ves… –Terminó algo azorado, honestamente aun no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como parar hablar abiertamente de su relación con la chica.

–Entonces, entonces… ¿fue en esa misión que llegaron a algo? –Preguntó emocionado el padrino en lo que se revolvía emocionado en su asiento, la historia de su hermanita con el genio de los Hyuuga siempre le había parecido de lo más interesante, por no decir surreal.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia Naruto –Zanjó con frialdad, mas al ver como el rubio hacia uso de su tan famosa "mirada de cachorrito" comprendió porque su prima nunca le podría negar algo (y eso que él es hombre) –Esta bien, pero quita esa cara, me enfermas –Se rindió con hastió.

–¡Yoooshh! Ahora se breve, que dentro de poco llegamos, ¡así que al grano!

Por toda respuesta, Neji alzo una ceja sopesando si acabar con la vida del padrino a solo una hora de la boda sería prudente. Luego averiguaría eso.

–Bien, pero no me interrumpas…

"_Luego de que partiéramos hacia la Aldea de la Arena, casi no tuve oportunidad de entablar conversación con ella. Hacía poco yo había vuelto de una misión con los ANBU y prácticamente no había tenido tiempo ni para mi, por lo cual llevaba cierto tiempo sin verla._

_Al llegar a un claro cerca de la frontera con el país del Viento, ¿recuerdas que ella pidió buscar leña? Yo pedí acompañarla para poder conversar un poco con ella, preguntarle cómo se encontraba… que había hecho… ya sabes, cosas como esas…"_

–¡Entonces por eso se demoraron dattebayo!

–Te callas o no respondo.

–Pero que sensible.

"_Como decía, luego de eso; la seguí en silencio hacia un claro, donde aprovechando que nos encontrábamos recogiendo la leña, decidí hablarle un poco…_

–_Y… ¿Cómo has estado? –Pregunte calmadamente, carraspeando un poco por el poco uso que le había dado a mi voz._

_Sakura se sobresaltó al escucharme, seguramente no esperaba que le hablara o algo así. Tras mirarme con sorpresa, sonrió tímidamente para contestarme bajito: –Pues realmente bien, seguí con los entrenamientos con Hinata, pero no fue lo mismo sin ti –Me contestó con algo de pena, mientras movía su rostro hacia un lado. Pienso yo que buscando más leña."_

–¿Enserio pensaste eso? Y yo que pensaba que el Genio aquí eras tú…

–Naruto vuélveme a interrumpir, y en serio, juro que me valdrá poco que seas el futuro Hokage; pienso que al consejo le costara poco encontrar un reemplazo.

–Cuando sea Hokage, estas cosas no pasarán.

"_Después de eso, seguimos hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que volvimos al campamento para comprobar que naturalmente, habías quemado la cena. Lo demás ya lo conoces, dos días de viaje a través de un desierto sumamente aburrido. Hasta que llegamos a la aldea de la Arena…"_

–Eso si lo recuerdo, paso algo con Gaara, ¿no es asi? –Intervino Naruto alzando la mano levemente, esta vez con algo de temor hacia las amenazas del castaño.

–En efecto, y me alegra que tengas tan buena memoria –Meditó un momento ordenando sus ideas para después agregar: –Y ahora que lo pienso, fue bueno que pasara, pues gracias a eso definí realmente lo que siento por Sakura.

–Me gustaría escuchar eso.

Una sonrisa escapo de los labios del Hyuuga.

"_Al llegar recordarás que Gaara muy amablemente nos ofreció quedarnos en su mansión por unos días, y que nosotros, dado que no teníamos ninguna misión pendiente, aceptamos gustosos._

_Al principio todo normal por mí… hasta que empecé a notar que Gaara pasaba demasiado tiempo junto a Sakura, es decir, ¿Quién se creía este ahora para usurpar el lugar que tanto me había logrado conseguir? Eso no se lo iba a permitir a cualquiera._

_No te imaginas la rabia que sentía cada vez que veía como el miraba de una forma un tanto… ¿cariñosa? No sabría decirte, pero no fue hasta una noche donde descubrí un casi beso que se dan que mi válvula por fin exploto, y con esto el gran descubrimiento que tanto me quería ocultar._

_La amaba. Y lo sigo haciendo._

_Lo siguiente a eso fueron los meses más tortuosos de mi pobre vida, al regresar de la aldea de la Arena se había acabado una de mis penurias, pero eso había dado comienzo a otra…"_

–Los muchos pretendientes de Sakura, ¿no es así?

–Sí, y no tienes idea de cuantas veces batallé contra mi autocontrol para no romperle los órganos a más de uno con mi juuken –Afirmo Neji mirando distraídamente el techo del carro.

–Deberías dar gracias de que entre Kakashi, Sai y yo nos hemos encargado de que ninguno de esos buenos para nada se les acerquen –Se defendió el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

–Y te agradezco por ello, ahora te pregunto… ¿Por qué dejaron que Sakura hiciera amistad conmigo? –Indagó Neji mostrando curiosidad en sus pálidos ojos por primera vez en la tarde.

–A verás eso fue porque…

–¡Chicos! Entiendo que su llama de la juventud se encuentra demasiado encendida y no puedan evitar conversar para compartirla… ¡pero ya es hora! –Ambos chicos voltearon a ver que, en efecto, ya se encontraban frente a la iglesia, y Lee había abierto la puerta al notar que ninguno de los shinobis había bajado aun del vehículo.

–¿Estás listo Neji?

–Desde que la ayude en el bosque.

–Entonces vamos, ¡dattebayo!

* * *

Uff! Se que es capítulo me quedo algo flojo, pero es que en verdad me ha costado definir algun tipo de "relación" entre Neji y Naruto, pero he aquí el resultado! Espero que el capítulo halla valido la pena xD

El próximo será "Ino: Declaración" y el siguiente sera "Noviazgo" pero aun no se quien podría narrarlo, asi que... acepto sugerencias! :D

Hace poco termine mis semestrales, asi que tendré aproximadamente dos semanas de vacaciones hasta que comienze el semestre regular, asi que procurare adelantar lo más que pueda mis historias para cuando comienze el semestre, desaparecerme sin remordimientos xP, por ahora les puedo decir, que mañana posiblemente publique el siguiente de "Intercambiando Almas" ya lo tengo a más de la mitad!

Un millón de gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! No saben lo feliz que me hace el saber que mi historia es del agrado del que la lee :)

Nos leemos en una próxima actualización!

Kabegami


	3. Ino: Declaración

¡Naruto jamás será mío!

**Ino: **_**Declaración**_

Una chica rubia esperaba paciente tras un puerta, aunque para Ino Yamanaka la paciencia nunca hubiera sido una virtud, por hoy y _solo_ por hoy, había decidido cambiar eso.

¿La razón? Su mejor amiga al fin contraía nupcias con el que ella (y todos en la aldea en realidad) pensaban (y estaban seguros de eso) es el alma gemela de la aprendiz de la Hokage, Sakura Haruno.

Suspiró feliz, aun recordaba como hace año y medio justamente en esa iglesia ella había dado el sí, junto a la compañía de todos sus amigos y su mejor amiga como la madrina del evento. Ahora ella le devolvía el favor tras un año repleto de imborrables recuerdos, sonrió imperceptiblemente, de todos esos recuerdos, el que más guardaba para sí, había sido el día en el que la chica de ojos jade había acudido a su casa en busca de ayuda en cierto tema en particular…

"_Se encontraba tranquilamente en la florería de su familia regando unas rosas, cuando repentinamente el sonido de la campanita de la puerta sonó. Tras un leve sobresalto, siguió con su labor, pues atribuyo aquel sonido a un posible cliente quien de necesitar su ayuda iría a preguntarle. A ella nunca le había gustado corretear a las personas, menos en su trabajo._

_Mas fue rápidamente interceptada por unos finos brazos que la abrazaron por la espalda y un fuerte olor a cerezos le inundó las fosas nasales. Con una sonrisa, saludo a su mejor amiga:_

_Frentona, ¿Por qué tan cariñosa hoy? ¿Acaso te diagnosticaron una enfermedad terminal y vienes a decirme lo mucho que me aprecias? –Se burló, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por saber el motivo de felicidad de su amiga._

_Mañana es San Valentín Cerda… ¡pienso decirle lo que siento! –Si bien ella sabía perfectamente la fecha a celebrarse al día siguiente (De hecho, su chocolate para Sai ya se encontraba perfectamente envuelto en la nevera) fue lo segundo lo que logró que la chica saltara de alegría, ¡al fin su amiga se había armado de valor!_

_¿En serio? ¿Y ya le hiciste el chocolate? –Cuestiono con verdadero interés, aunque algo por dentro le daba un mal presentimiento de todo esto_

_Pues no… la verdad es que no… ¡pero por eso es que estoy aquí! ¡Pues se que me ayudaras! ¿Verdad? –Rogó la chica haciendo uso de sus tan famosos ojos de cachorritos, cosa que ablando un poco el corazón de la rubia. Quien luego de dar un suspiro de resignación, le contestó con un leve "de acuerdo"._

_¡Bien! Te debo una Cerda, ya sabes lo mala que soy para los chocolates… y pensar que de todos los dulces, son los preferidos de Neji-kun… –Murmuró la pelirrosa azorada e Ino no pudo más que sonreír, aun le parecía increíble que entre todos los chicos de la aldea, su mejor amiga decidiera posar sus ojos sobre El Genio-Cubo de Hielo-Señor Destino Hyuuga, vaya que la vida daba unas vueltas."_

Sonrió con melancolía mirándose distraída el hermoso vestido morado en el que estaba enfundada, dentro de pocas horas Sakura pasaría a ser la orgullosa y feliz Señora de Hyuuga, y ella no podía estar más feliz por ella, al saber que había contribuido a restaurar la felicidad perdida de la chica tras los maltratos y el desengaño producido por el último de los Uchiha.

Y sin poder evitarlo, se vio envuelta una vez más en sus recuerdos, esta vez, el del día siguiente, cuando tras haberle entregado su regalo a su reciente esposo, le había pedido que la acompañara en la misión de espiar a su amiga en la entrega de su presente, solo para cerciorarse que todo saliera bien, y en caso de que las cosas salieran mal, prestarle su hombro para desahogarse.

"_Ino saltaba ágilmente por los techos de Konoha, seguida por Sai, quien después de oír la petición de su esposa ni se digno en reclamar, pues Sakura para él era como una hermana y parte de su familia, y de veras le importaba su bienestar, mas si este dependía de un Cubo de Hielo al que estaba dispuesto a golpear en caso de que lastimara a su hermana._

_Apresúrate Sai, que si no la perderemos de vista –Apremió Ino, pues la chica ya se encontraba llegando al terreno de la mansión de los Hyuuga._

_Tranquila Amor, ya es mejor mantener una distancia prudente –Replicó con calma, e Ino lo entendió, pues sabía que el al ser un ANBU experto sabia de ese tipo de cosas, ¡pero es que estaba ansiosa!_

_Al llegar a la gran mansión, rápidamente localizaron el extenso jardín, donde según recordaba Ino, Sakura solía sentarse con Neji a conversar, o simplemente a disfrutar en silencio de la compañía del otro._

_¿Cómo estás tan segura de que se lo dará aquí' –Quiso saber Sai, pues nada les aseguraba que la chica efectuaría su declaración ahí._

_Créeme, la conozco… –Exclamó, para después sonreír con superioridad al ver cómo, en efecto, la chica salía al patio de la mansión en compañía del castaño, quien lucía un tanto… ¿cohibido?_

_Mira, mira, parece que ya se lo va a dar… -Susurró Sai observando como la chica se sonrojaba y sacaba un pequeño paquete de su espalda, sonrojando en el acto a su acompañante._

_Shhh, que no me dejas escuchar –Lo calló la rubia, para poder escuchar más claramente la confesión de la chica._

_¿Eso es para mí? –Preguntó Neji con la voz algo temblorosa, producto de la acción de la chica que desde hacía bastante tiempo le robaba el sueño._

_Pues… si… ¿lo aceptas? –Quiso saber la chica, mientras la incertidumbre se la comía por dentro. Realmente casi estuvo a punto de arrepentirse. Más al ver el rostro de su amado al abrirle la puerta de la mansión, supo de una vez por todas que no podría seguir escondiendo algo que la quemaba por dentro. Era ahora o nunca._

_Yo… te amo Sakura –Fue todo lo que escuchó antes de perder el rumbo al sentir los tibios y suaves labios del genio de los Hyuuga acariciar los suyos con delicadeza y amor contenido. Sonrió junto al beso, jamás se había sentido tan dichosa._

_Al romper el beso, ambos se miraron sumamente sonrojados, para después Neji apartar la mirada pensativo, y decirle con voz divertida: –Me parece que ya Ino y Sai han visto lo que querían… ¿te parece si vamos adentro y tenemos algo más de privacidad' –Preguntó, causando que Sakura sonriera divertida, desde que había salido de su casa había sentido el chakra de su amiga y esposo seguirla, mas la había dejado pues sabía que las intenciones de su amiga no eran malas. Y se sintió afortunada, por los grandes amigos que tiene, y por haber encontrado a su alma gemela."_

Unas lágrimas golpearon el suelo, e Ino se maldijo por ser tan sensible. Tras comprobar que su maquillaje no se hubiera arruinado en su pequeño espejo, entro a la habitación cuya puerta custodiaba, pues Lee acababa de avisarle que el novio había arribado.

La boda estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Sinceramente, el mejor capítulo que he escrito hasta ahora :D me encanto escribirlo desde la perspectiva de Ino x3 ella es un personaje sumamente fuerte, y lo está demostrando en los últimos tomos del manga, donde muestra la fortaleza emocional para ayudar a sus compañeros en situación mas difícil... ¡arriba Ino!

Este fic ya está por acabar :) (En un principio dije que no sería muy largo xp) Los siguientes capítulos serán: (?: Celos), (Sasuke: Traición), y finalmente un capítulo conjunto de la boda en sí :D.

Si, se que Sai sería el del capítulo "celos", pero no pude evitar ponerlo aquí en un SaiIno, pues la pareja me parece de lo más interesante... tendré que pensar en como lo arreglo! xD

Pensaba en agregar dos capítulos más (Pelea, reconciliación) pero no se, veremos como marchan los otros tres xD.

¡Muchisimas gracias por todos su reviews :D! Agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo a esta y mi otra historia NejiSaku, ¡un abrazo!

Sigan dejando reviews :3, ¡nos leemos en la actualización de "Intercambiando Almas"!

Kabegami


	4. Sasuke: Traición

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO me petenece :) pero esta historia SI, por lo que juega vivo!

**Sasuke: **_**Traición**_

El último de los Uchiha miraba con disimulado desprecio a todos los invitados a la importante boda que se celebraba aquel dia en Konoha. Su mirada pasó por los invitados especiales de la Arena, quienes se encontraban en la primera línea junto a la antigua Hokage, su anterior sensei y el señor Hiashi hyuuga. No pudo evitar que su rostro se desfigurara un poco en una mueca de rabia al notar la altanera mirada del viejo, pues realmente aquel tipo nunca le había caído bien. Es más, ninguno Hyuuga le caía bien, a excepción de Hinata, y eso por ser la esposa del Dobe.

Y hablando del Dobe, miró disimuladamente a su lado en su busca, más _sorpresivamente_ aun no se encontraba ahí, por lo que no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con fastidio. Seguramente se había retrasado junto al novio.

Su mirada busco disimuladamente a Lee quien tampoco se encontraba en su lugar acordado, para verlo entrar con una sonrisa de satisfacción por la gran puerta de la iglesia, en compañía del Dobe… y del imbécil que le había robado al amor de su vida.

Es más, aun a estas alturas se preguntaba a sí mismo, ¿Qué demonios hacia ÉL, en la boda de ELLA? ¿Qué Neji no temía que repentinamente él se volviera loco y raptara a la novia? (como muchas veces lo pensó, y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo). Debía estar loco, pues siendo él, ni siquiera estaría vivo aún.

Con amargura, sus pensamientos comenzaron a tomar rumbo propio llevándolo a aquel fatídico día, cuando descubrió que dentro de él habitaba un corazón… y también descubrió finalmente lo que es ser herido por este.

"_Finalmente la guerra había acabado, y como en cualquier guerra las bajas habían sido inevitables. Más ninguna que fuera de peso (al menos para Konoha), pues más que perder, habían ganado: Sasuke Uchiha al fin se había redimido._

_El pelinegro se había enfrentado a una cruenta batalla contra su mejor amigo, dejando este ultimo en claro la gran diferencia de poderes y enseñándole que la verdadera fuerza no viene de cuantos jutsus te sepas, si no de por quién peleas. Y el entendió._

_Casi a punto de perder la conciencia, se redimió ante su amigo, y este gustoso lo ayudo a regresar a la aldea que lo vio nacer, sufrir y a la que traiciono. Y que ahora le abría los brazos gustosa, como el hijo pródigo que solo se encontraba perdido._

_Los siguientes días para él fueron los más críticos, pues además de terminar de curar sus profundas heridas, tenía que demostrarle fiel lealtad a la Aldea, pues esa había sido la condición impuesta por la rubia Hokage._

_Y él no rechistó, pues tenía en mente otros planes._

_Recuperar a la única persona a la que había amado, y recuperar todo aquello que por ciego había perdido._

_Mas Sasuke no comprendía, que cuando dejas algo en el olvido, sin el debido cuidado y atenciones, eventualmente morirá… o llegará alguien que si apreciara el tesoro que dejaste y le devolverá ese antiguo brillo, dejándolo aun más hermoso que antes._

_Y realmente no entendió, hasta el día en el que vio a la pelirrosa junto a su novio, salir de un restaurante por el que el pasaba._

_Y ardió Troya._

_El simplemente NO podía __permitir__ que aquel Hyuuga siquiera tocara a su chica, ¿Qué acaso no entendía que ella es de __él__? _

_Lo atacó públicamente y el Hyuuga no dudó en defender su amor por la chica, más para el valieron más las palabras de la chica que los golpes que le dio al pelinegro:_

"_Ya yo te olvidé Sasuke, ahora es a Neji a quien amo" Le dijo con el rostro empapado en lágrimas al verlos a ambos ensangrentados y sucios, producto de la fiera batalla que estaban librando por la chica de ojos jade._

_Y el entendió._

_Cerró con fuerza sus puños sintiendo el peso de la __traición__ sobre el."_

Sasuke volvió a la realidad al sentir un leve empujón cortesía de su amigo, quien le hacía señas con la cabeza. Y entonces la vio.

Sakura entraba por la gran puerta de roble, ataviada en el más hermoso vestido de novia jamás visto. Su rosado cabello caía cuan largo es por su espalda, adorado por una radiante tiara en conjunto con un largo velo. Sencillamente hermosa.

Más no era de _él._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza reprimiendo el enorme impulso que tenía de atacar son su Chidori al castaño frente a él, tomar a Sakura en brazos y huir con ella. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para serenarse, recordándose insistentemente que en esa iglesia se encontraban los ninjas más poderosos de las regiones, y de siquiera mover un dedo, ya tendría más de diez ataques atravesándole el cuerpo.

Sonrió ácidamente al notar que la chica llegaba al altar y se daba inicio a la ceremonia.

La había perdido.

* * *

Uiiiii, pobre de Sasukin, aunque bien merecedio se lo tiene! :K buahahahaha! ya cada vez estoy mas cerca de acabar con este fic (T_T) por lo que me sientp algo feliz y nostálgica a la vez :) espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de mis lectores y ya saben! Dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas y cualquier cosa... ¡un review! :D

Muchas gracias a aquellos que dejaron un review del capítulo anterior, se les agradece de corazón :)

Sin más, nos leemos en la continuación de "Intercambiando Almas", un abrazo!

Kabegami~


	5. Gaara: Celos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece, solo la historia que están por leer a continuación.

¡Ultimo capítulo de esta pequeña historia! Se que dije que duraría más, pero la inspiración me dijo que así tenía que acabar. Y creo yo, que no pudo haber mejor manera de acabarla :)

Sin más, ¡disfruten del show!

**Gaara: **_**Celos.**_

La ceremonia dio comienzo ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, la Quinta Hokage miraba a todos los héroes de guerra quienes ahora se habían convertido en poderosos jounin. Miró a quien la sustituiría en su puesto como máxima autoridad de la aldea, Naruto Uzumaki, quien sonreía zorrunamente desde el brazo de Hinata Hyuuga, la futura esposa del quien será el séptimo Hokage.

Mas para el kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena aquella ceremonia _no_ debía ir de esa manera.

Sabaku no Gaara miraba sin mirar la hermosa ceremonia que acababa de dar comienzo pensando en cómo había conseguido enamorarse de la chica que estaba a punto de contraer nupcias, suspiró imperceptiblemente, al menos se alegraba de que la chica hubiera terminado con el Hyuuga y no con el traidor, pues sabía perfectamente que el chico la cuidaría igual o más que él, y de eso estaba completamente seguro.

_Ya había pasado aproximadamente cinco meses desde que la noticia de que la alumna de la Hokage se encontraba saliendo con el genio de los Hyuuga, y como era de esperarse, la noticia ya había volado como el viento hasta la aldea vecina, la Aldea de la Arena. Donde un personaje en particular no se alegro en absoluto de que su mejor amiga se comprometiera tan fácilmente._

_Gaara, ¿oíste las noticias? Haruno se comprometió con ese Hyuuga –Comentó Kankuro mirando de reojo a su hermano, quien se encontraba releyendo unos papeles._

_El pelirrojo se removió incomodo en su asiento, pensando en un millón y tres maneras de acabar con la vida del Hyuuga, cada una más dolorosa y cruel que la anterior. Aunque luego de meditarlo por unos segundos, decidió desistir de su idea, se le había ocurrido una más diplomática._

_¿Podrías mandarlo a llamar? Dile a Tsunade-sama que es una misión confidencial –Ordenó, levantando la mirada lo suficiente como para darle a entender a su hermano que iba en serio._

_Como digas Gaara._

Neji miró a los invitados reunidos en la gran iglesia, y no pudo evitar reparar en el Kazekage, quien se encontraba imponente en una de las primeras filas. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, sabía los sentimientos del chico con su novia, y más que enojarse (como había hecho en un principio) en cierta forma le agradaba, pues sabía que el chico jamás haría algo para interponerse entre ambos. De hecho, sabía que en caso tal que el faltara, la protegería con la misma dedicación que el mismo.

Entrecerró los ojos oyendo las palabras de la Hokage algo lejanas mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, recordando ese día que fue de misión a la aldea de la Arena.

_Corría exhaustivamente por el seco desierto circundante de la Aldea del Viento, aun no comprendía el motivo por el cual había sido llamado tan urgentemente por el Kazekage, y cuál era su urgencia de verlo, si que el supiera jamás había intercambiado más que saludos cordiales con el chico._

_Apresuró el paso al ver las imponentes puertas de arena de la aldea, tomando algo de aire, las paso rápidamente después de identificarse y se adentró en la aldea, buscando el imponente edificio hogar del chico pelirrojo._

_Al llegar, saludo brevemente a Temari quien guardaba unos papeles en un archivero y siguiendo sus indicaciones fue directo hacia la oficina más importante del edificio, aquella que pertenecía a la cabeza de la aldea._

_Kazekage-sama, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –Saludo cordialmente en cuanto entro, encontrándose al chico de espaldas a él con el sombrero de kage entre las manos._

_Neji… te pido que por favor me llames Gaara –El aludido miro con extrañeza como el chico caminaba alrededor del escritorio y se situaba frente suyo, con una expresión extraña en el rostro._

_Te llame por Sakura._

_Neji lo miró aun mas extrañado, es decir, el sabia que aparte de Naruto, Sakura había desarrollado una amistad con el líder de la aldea, lo que no sabía era hasta que punto era, y eso extrañamente le produjo una sensación amarga de celos._

_¿Qué hay con ella? –Pregunto desafiante._

_Quiero saber el tipo de persona con la que se casará la persona que consiguió lo imposible –Susurró con calma, y recién una semana después Neji pudo comprender el verdadero significado de las enigmáticas palabras del ex jinchurikki._

_La amas –Dedujo un día que fue a verlo. Solo para aclarar su duda._

_En toda respuesta el chico le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, luego de eso, lo reto a un duelo para medir la fuerza del que sería el futuro esposo de la chica, y el gustoso acepto, dispuesto a defender su honor y más que todo su amor por la chica._

– Así que Neji Hyuuga… ¿aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu legítima esposa, en la muerte y la enfermedad… hasta que la muerte los separe? – La voz de Tsunade sonó lo suficientemente atronadora como para devolverlo a su realidad, aquella en la que estaba a nada de ser el esposo de la que el sabia, es la mujer de su vida.

Neji se permitió sonreír ampliamente, antes de contestar: – Si, acepto.

La iglesia estalló en vítores tras la respuesta afirmativa de la novia y el posterior beso de ambos, sellando con esto un amor que muchos sabían, duraría para siempre.

Neji salió de la iglesia con su ahora esposa agarrada fuertemente de la pequeña mano, la chica lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, en un inhumano esfuerzo por contener las traicioneras lagrimas que luchaban por salir, sonrió de nuevo, frente a el se encontraban Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi y Gaara. Y entonces comprendió.

– Permíteme un segundo Sakura, no demoro – Se disculpo de su esposa quien lo miro extrañada, mas al ver el motivo sonrió cálidamente, no se esperaba menos de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Neji se acercó al grupo de hombres, quienes luego de desearle buena suerte en su matrimonio (Sasuke con algo de indiferencia, aunque Neji notó algo de sinceridad en sus palabras) los cinco lo miraron seriamente, hasta que Naruto tomó la palabra:

– Llegó el momento de decirte porque dejamos que te acercaras a Sakura-chan…

–… No fue fácil ver a otra persona cerca de la feita…

–…Pero… tsk… pero luego de ver que hacías feliz a la molestia llegamos a la conclusión…

–…De que nadie más que tú la podrá hacer más feliz en su vida…

– Así que cuídala Hyuuga, que te estás metiendo con el Kazekage de la Arena… – Empezó Gaara.

–…El asesino de Itachi Uchiha y Madara… – Secundó Sasuke con frialdad.

–…El ninja copia…

– …Un anbu de raíz…

– ¡Y el futuro Hokage y ninja más fuerte de todas las naciones… Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!

Neji sonrió petulante, claro que él lo sabía, pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que el tampoco se queda atrás, pues además de ser el genio prodigio de los Hyuuga, es el poseedor del amor de la protegida de la poderosa Sannin Tsunade, y con eso, se sentía más poderoso incluso que los cinco hombres frente a él juntos.

* * *

Un final digno de una historia como esta :) no sé ustedes, pero yo lo amé xP. Desde un principio supe que esta historia sería algo corta, pero al final me siento sumamente complacida de ponerle el punto final de esta manera. Estoy orgullosa de ella :)

Un millón de gracias a quienes siguieron fielmente con esta historia hasta el final, espero que disfruten el final tanto como yo disfruté escribiendolo. Ha sido un placer escribir esto para ustedes, y espero que sigan leyendo mi otra historia "Intercambiando Almas".

¡Gracias totales!

Nos leemos en otra, saludos~

Kabegami


End file.
